


Hugo Fic

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: DDaDDS Kinky Fics [6]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Wall Sex, dirty flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross posted from my Tumblr.After finishing up Hugo's route, I figured out exactly what I wanted to write for him and Dadsona.





	Hugo Fic

“I have to know, was your wrestling enjoyment the reason why you are so, so buff, or was it just coincidence that your thighs could crush my head between them? Because either way, babe, you’re hot.”

Hugo chuckled, making the smile on the other dad’s face grow even more along with the reddened cheeks after a bit of wine and cheese night. More of the former than the later, since after nearly half of a bottle, the other dad was playing footsies under the table. Footsies that barely skirted just playfully and more into ‘will be banned from the cafe’ as his foot had moved up to Hugo’s thighs.

Hugo had shot him a look that told him to behave, which got the foot down with a smirk.

“I don’t think there is really much of a correlation between the two. I have always loved wrestling since I was younger, and my ex didn’t really remark-”

The other dad’s eyes widen in shock before he nearly shouted out for the whole restaurant to hear, “He didn’t worship your hot body?! What an asshole!” Wine really dampened one’s ability for volume control it seemed with him. He still had a disbelieving look though, as though he couldn’t fathom someone not loving Hugo’s body.

Hugo, on the other hand, looked a mixture of mortified that the booths next to theirs definitely heard his boyfriend and flattery that his boyfriend thought he was so hot. It was hard to be mad at the other sometimes with such a conflict. So, in the end, he reached out to grip the other’s hand laying on the table and giving it one squeeze.

“I know he is one, but I don’t think the rest of the cafe needs to know that.”

The other dad huffed, still seemingly upset over that fact, before nodding his head in reluctant agreement to volume control. Once that was satisfied, he flipped his hand over to link their fingers together. A warm smile grew on both of their faces, sharing silent love right now between them.

Of course that wasn’t going to last long for the other dad, whom Hugo had long since figure out wasn’t quiet for anything they did, embarrassingly so.

“I bet you could lift me, no problem in those arms of yours,” the other dad began, soon taking a small bite of cheese mixed with jam on the top. "Hold me like I was nothing.“ There was a small smirk at the corners of his lips that Hugo was slowly trying to figure out as he thought about a reply.

"I mean, I don’t think, I don’t know. Maybe?” Hugo answered back, face still having some confusion on it as the smirk on the other dad’s face grew a bit more. Now he was starting to worry over whatever was going through the other’s head. Nothing bad, he knew that, but that didn’t mean it was innocent at all. This was also the same dad who bribed children and made the worse and barely pg-13 puns sometimes.

“Maybe we could try later~”

Oh? Oh!

Hugo’s eyes widen just a bit behind his glasses, getting the hint far faster even with the wine in him. His face really took on a blush now after hearing that, which made the other dad grin more and wink at what he caused. Hugo’s eyes darted away, trying to get the burn off of his face, but soon met those amused eyes once more.

He gave one nod and a grin, having pondered that thought. The other dad seemed to be happy to hear that, grinning like a cat catching a canary, and winked again at what he had inspired.

**~~–~~ –~~ –~~ –~~ –~~**

“Ho-Holy shit! I am never doubting your strength again!” 

The last word was punctuated by a higher pitch just as the dad felt Hugo’s cock jab into him and his prostate. He was then moaning the rest of his words, none making any out of the sounds falling from his lips. Not that it was deterring Hugo.

The man had shown his boyfriend just how strong he could be, of course pushed to it and having a few glasses of wine in him. Thankfully Ernest wasn’t home to see how he had hoisted up the once neighbor dad up against the wall, getting his legs wrapped about Hugo’s waist, and soon began to tease him open before fucking him.

“The, wall is providing most of the, support,” Hugo managed to get out, breathing heavily against the other’s dad crook of his neck. 

Hugo could feel the heat off his skin, the sweat building up from both the arousal and core strength of keeping himself pressed close to Hugo. It was arousing just as much as feeling the strength in doing this. In being able to pick the other dad up, maybe not completely easy, and fuck him with such power. A primal and carnal arousal that he had felt first when watching wrestling once puberty had set in. 

Maybe there was another reason he really liked wrestling, but he could keep that silent for now.

Because right now, he was focused on making the other feel so good. Sex with his ex-husband had been good, he wouldn’t lie, but nothing like this. Nothing like openly flirting and teasing in a cafe, making innuendos, and soon coming home and barely getting through the front door before making out like horny teenagers.

Thank goodness Ernest wasn’t home.

“Mmm, babe, this feels so good, right there, fuck.”

The words all went straight into Hugo’s thrusts. He wanted to keep hearing those sounds the other dad was making. Breathy sounds that condensed into moans drove him to keep going like gasoline on a fire. Pure, carnal desire flooded hot in his veins.

No words were needed now from him. His actions told what he would have said anyway.

His hand on the other’s hip dug in to keep his hold, occasionally squeezing just so that the breathy sounds would hitch up more. The other hand of his kept them balanced against the wall. What he wouldn’t give to have that hand free and stroking the cock between them. It was surely weeping with the moans that didn’t stop.

“Hugo, I can’t, fuck, fuck me,” his boyfriend babbled out, almost throwing his head back into the wall. Thankfully Hugo decided to press his lips against the other’s in a heated kiss.

“I am. You feel so good around me.”

The other dad moaned deliciously in hearing that, tightening his arms still around Hugo’s neck. Not enough to choke. His own hips jumped erratically, knowing better but not able to stop.

It was enough to drag Hugo close to the edge of climax. Really, he hadn’t needed much else this evening. Foreplay hadn’t been much for them, this eager and still within that 'honeymoon’ stage together. Of course, Hugo knew that things were going to last. At least, the romantic side of him believed that. But right now, his brain, more primal now, was committing every moan and 'fuck me’ to memory.

It was when the other dad’s fingers thread through the free strands of Hugo’s own longer hair that caused him to moan as well and thrust up once, twice, in halting movements. Then he kissed the other to swallow up both of their moans as he came inside of the other.

The wall began more support when they both reached the highs of their orgasms and slowly came down from it.

They continued their kissing, heated one that soon simmered down into sweeter ones. Finally, Hugo leaned his head back, parting and smiling softly at the other dad. He was doing the same, smiling brightly.

“That felt…” Hugo began, trying to find the words to convey how good it very.

“Amazing,” the other dad supplied, grinning now more with glee than just absolute happiness. "Really, babe, that was great. I think my legs are asleep, though. Carry me to bed?“ There was a look of begging, one that was clearly learned from his child.

But Hugo couldn’t ignore how cute he was.

"Of course, if I can make it there.”

The other dad came him a quick kiss, grinning into it, “Of course you can. You won’t dare drop me.”

Hugo chuckled, soon turning and being careful not to do such a thing as he walked the few paces down to his room. He also managed to kick his door shut, knowing that he would rather still have some privacy in the bedroom for the inevitable round two for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
